


Silhouettes

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Series: The Fourth-Division Commander Wonders When He Will Regain His Sanity [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost poltergeist Thatch, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost!Thatch, Graphic Description, Marineford Arc, Minor Character Death, Only some though, Post-Marineford, Supernatural Elements, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Thatch didn't really expect to wake up, once you're dead, you should stay dead, but he's not, so, maybe, some-one will notice him. Maybe no-one will."Hey! Old guy! Yeah! Why are you hanging around Ace?""Lu, there's no-one there."(In which Thatch is an incorporeal ghost thatalmostnobody can see)





	Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i promise, the graphic depictions of violence is towards the end. Non-canonical character death (minor characters die); all's fair in war darlings. Anyway, this came to me on Christmas Eve and i finally got around to finish this fucking mammoth of a one shot... or is it? i have an idea of another story i'll do conjoined to this but it'll be in a long time because i have two active WIPS + ive got 15k+ words on a gay Little Witch Academia AU i wrote because i finished that too.  
> AND i finished Big Mouth holy fuck i love it, my parents wont be too happy ive seen it though lol. Anyway! I spent a surprising amount of time on this and some inspirations come from Supernatural, naturally. Enjoy ;)

Thatch remembers everything as clear as day, he remembers finding that damned akuma no mi, he remembers returning to the Moby Dick. Remembers the way that Teach looked at it in a way Thatch had never seen.

But he hadn’t made anything from it because nakama won’t betray nakama, right?

And yet… Teach, the knife, running straight through him, as easily as butter, he offered no resistance because he didn’t _expect_ it, he _didn’t._

He remembers looking at Teach, holding the akuma no mi with a maniacal look in his eyes that spoke of fire raging across the sea, of the sky falling down into the depths of the ocean, the stars, plucked from the sky, blackening the darkness further.

His light was about to be extinguished like a candle, not even the steady rocking of the Moby Dick could make him feel safer, Teach had… he’d killed him!

“T-teach, why?” He stutters, his energy is fading quickly, draining away into the void.

He’d never been the religious kind, there was too much unknown to safely be able to assert that there was God/s, too much bad stuff had happened that he could think that Gods were real.

“Because Thatchy, you’ve got something I _need,_ it’s the ultimate akuma no mi, zehahaha!” Teach laughs, holding the fruit in one hand and the knife in the other.

His head falls into his pool of blood, he hadn’t expected to wake up, the darkness enfolding his vision had a finality about it that screamed the lull of death. It was always persistent as a pirate, hell, a lot more prevalent as a pirate within the Whitebeard pirates.

It’s with a gentle kind of shock that he realises he’s not exactly dead.

“What is going on Marco?” He asks his oldest friend, startling at the sight of Marco crying openly.

Glancing around he notices that everyone, quite literally, _everyone,_ is crying, weeping openly. Even Oyaji, as he sits upon his throne is weeping, tears cascading like rain.

“Shit.” As the memories come flooding back, he turns back to where he stood up, noticing the casket upon which he is lain.

It’s certainly odd to realise that you’re dead, that the body you’re staring back with it’s empty eyes and skin slowly disintegrating is yours.

“My sons,” Oyaji’s voice is so sad, filled with a despair Thatch has _never_ heard, it’s a depressing thought that he was the one to cause it. “Teach has betrayed us all and…” Oyaji swallows heavily around the lump Thatch is certain is in his throat (it’s in his too) “Thatch has payed the price with blood. I will not follow Mashall, too much blood has flowed from that traitor.”

“Oyaji, I can not stand by that decision, Teach was from my division, as such, it’s my responsibility that he is hunted down.” Ace growls, tears staining his freckled cheeks, it’s said with such finality that Thatch wishes he was there to smack him up his chin.

He leaps down onto his little mera mera no mi powered ship, Thatch wonders if he’s tied to his body or… “Thank you for being the only father I could ever call upon in any moment I needed, I am sorry to end my service to you this way, Oyaji, you can be sure I’ll keep Ace company, you better become the damn King.”

He looks around at the collected crew, feeling tears pool in his eyes, he follows their second youngest division commander onto the Striker, “Ace, you should’ve known that I would’ve followed you.”

As they speed along the water, Thatch allows himself to openly cry for the first time since he’s been killed.

Ace wears a dark expression upon his face, one that Thatch cannot fathom, it’s just… empty, cold, dead, which is ironic, considering his position.

“Teach, will pay in blood, I _will_ kill him, slowly, so that he knows the pain he has caused us all.” Ace mutters, glancing down at his log-pose – thank Oyaji he grabbed that.

“Ace… y’know, it’s weird, I’ve been dead for not very long, I’m so close and yet… so far. I wish you could see me y’know?” Thatch sits cross-legged, watching as Ace pours his frustration into his flames, causing the Striker to speed up. “Please, don’t do anything stupid, I… I hope you _don’t_ find Teach, because, that akuma no mi, it has the potential to be the deadliest, hell, it sounds worse than Oyaji’s.”

Unfortunately, Ace doesn’t hear him, and the first town they arrive in, Ace is clothed in darkened robes as he learns of the so called ‘Blackbeard’ terrorising a Winter island known as Drum Island.

The days are spent in silence as Ace deals with Thatch’s death and Thatch, well, he doesn’t deal, his family, they’re mourning over him, right now, and Ace is speeding forward to his inevitable death, _nobody_ goes through a revenge rage like this and comes out the same person.

So, it’s really a question of _when_ he will snap.

The townspeople of Drum Island are surprisingly nice despite being ravaged by a traitor of Whitebeard’s crew.

That’s where Thatch learns more about Luffy, Ace’s younger brother, as it’s become known that he has made it into the Grand Line.

“Look at my little brother Thatch.” Ace’s smile is incongruous with the tears streaming down his face, “I wish you could meet him one day, he’s my little kid brother, but he’s strong, he wants to be the King one day, like he’d ever beat Oyaji. My other brother, Sabo, you know about him right? I haven’t been writing in his journal, it just seems… surreal, that you’re dead and Teach is a traitor.”

Thatch cries into his hands, “I wish he wasn’t, I wish I was alive and you were with Oyaji and everyone, you need the support.”

He doesn’t return, and Thatch follows him past the Rockies of Drum Island and into Alabasta, the land of Crocodile who probably wouldn’t be too happy to learn that a freaking Whitebeard pirate was on his turf.

That’s where he meets Luffy, Ace’s little brother. “Hmm, so, let me get this straight, you were sailing _without_ a doctor on board?”

Luffy shishis loudly, “Well, I knew we’d find one soon, and besides, we had a _cook_!”

“Yeah, I suppose you did.” Ace says affectionately.

“Who’re you?” Luffy asks bluntly, looking right at Thatch, eyes catching his curiously.

Ace’s brow furrows and he glances beside him in obvious confusion, “Lu, there’s nobody there.”

“Nah, I’m sure he’s too shy to say yo to you.” Luffy reasons.

Thatch stumbles over his words, “You can see me?”

“Mm, who’re you?”

“Thatch, the cook of the Whitebeard pirates, don’t tell Ace I’m here, I doubt he’d believe you.” Thatch rushes out.

“Let’s go Lu, I wanna go meet your crew.” Ace says, still confused and a little worried.

“Alrighty, later old dude!” Luffy salutes him and turns with his brother.

Thatch waits a bit before following, wondering _where_ he saw that straw hat, “Ah! Roger! Of course, that makes sense.”

He wonders how Ace’s little brother knew Roger, or Shanks, he knew that Shanks had been sighted with it nearly a decade ago.

Meeting Luffy’s crew is an experience and Thatch wonders if Blackbeard actually _was_ sighted in this desert.

Upon finding out that it was merely a trap, Thatch sighs in relief.

He’s _so freaking glad_ it wasn’t Blackbeard.

Ace, as powerful as he is, isn’t ready for the tenacity of a snake like Blackbeard. Oily bastard.

It’s barely a month that passed before they’re following another trail, Blackbeard sighted somewhere near Water 7, with talk that he’s going to capture Mugiwara no Luffy.

“That’s my little brother you’re talking about, Teach.” Ace says from his position up on the roof.

“Well, well, Ace, long time no see.” Blackbeard says, voice oozing from his oiliness.

“Why did you do it Teach, Thatch was nakama.” Ace says, any trace of friendliness disappearing from his voice, hardening as strong as sea-prism stone.

“You wouldn’t understand Ace, this akuma no mi…” Teach’s face takes on one of a crazed mad-man, “It’s beyond anyone’s wildest dreams! The strongest akuma no mi in the world! And with it, I _will_ become the King of the Pirates.”

“Not if you don’t live that long.” Ace says, flaring up in a way that Thatch has never seen since he became commander.

“Threatening me are you now, Acey boy? Zehahaha, never mind, you will learn soon to fear the name Blackbeard!”

The ensuing battle causes Thatch to wonder how he’s still here despite the magnitude of the attacks hurtling through him to each opponent, and, when everything is said and done, Ace ends up in cuffs and Thatch left without any option.

He has to find Mugiwara.

Watching Ace carted off to Impel Down is not easy, but there is nothing he can do, at least Luffy _sees_ him. So, it’s Mugiwara no Luffy.

It makes everything a _billion_ times harder when he discovers that Ace is simply a _tool._ One to become a Shichibukai, so that Teach can kill Oyaji.

Tch, the bastard can try. Oyaji is stronger than Ace is, at least 100 times over, but… he can’t ignore the niggling feeling of worry seeping into his gut.

It takes a long time of wandering across the sea, hitching ride on Sea Kings, all the way up to the Sabaody Archipelago – for that is the place _all_ rookies end up before traversing the second half of the Grand Line.

But, to his horror, he is too late, with a heavy heart, he follows his gut to a bar called ‘The Rip-off Bar’. To his eternal surprise, he finds the Dark Knight Rayleigh nursing a drink and his bartender smoking, reading the paper. “Portgas D. Ace in bars, execution date set.” Rayleigh sighs heavily.

“Do you think he’ll do it?” Shaki asks, “I’ve seen the way you look at him, you old fool, but, seeing that determination…”

“He certainly seems like Roger, don’t you think?” The Dark Knight looks at Thatch, causing him to stumble over. “Eh, must be having hallucinations in my old age, coulda sworn I saw him…”

“Course you did.” Shaki cleans down her bench with a well-used rag and Rayleigh takes a swig of his drink.

“Though, I’m not sure why Bartholomew Kuma of all people would send Monkey D. Luffy to the island of women, I doubt Boa Hancock would be happy about a man broaching on her territory.” Rayleigh says.

Shaki chuckles, “I doubt he likes anyone like that.”

“True.” Rayleigh admits, taking another swig of his drink.

Thatch sighs, “The Amazon Lily, dunno whether I can get there quick enough…” he sits down outside the bar, fingers on chin, deep in thought. “If I go straight to Marineford… there’s a chance I can help? No, I’d just be in the way, I might go anyway…”

With a heavy heart he decides that since he’s a terrible navigator (despite doing well thus far), he should probably hitch a ride with the Navy, though, they’ll probably be boasting about their recent ‘victory’ and he’s not sure whether he’ll be able to deal with that.

Still, better than nothing he supposes.

So, when he catches a ride with the ‘infamous’ Smoker of the marines and his miscreant navy, he’s surprised that the victories are kept to a minimum.

Thatch supposes that Ace kicked his ass, he might still be licking his wounds.

“Commodore, what do you make of Portgas D. Ace in gaol?” The woman asks, pushing up her glasses whilst saluting.

The white hunter puffs a cigar, “It’s not my business to comment on it, anything could be considered treason in these days, watch your tongue, Tashigi.”

‘Tashigi’ seems successfully reproached and bites her tongue. With not much to do except wait, Thatch stands in the kitchens, watching in mild horror as the chefs ruin perfectly good meals, and instead of wasting them, they eat them.

They have the _gall_ to call it cuisine.

“Good god.” He mutters, looking at the rock-hard meat, the melted vegetables, the hard pasta. “What were you even trying to make?”

“Mm, delicious!” The head-cook exclaims while feasting on the amalgamation.

Thatch finds that travelling with the G-2 was an… experience.

It was enough time to calculate a better plan than to just rock up and hope that Mugiwara shows up.

But, unfortunately, he wasn’t able to come up with a better plan than to talk to Oyaji, even though it’s highly unlikely that Oyaji will be able to see him, let alone hear him.

Still, it’s not like there’s anything else he can do, thus far, he hasn’t been able to manipulate objects, he does know now that he can pretty much control where he is, so, he thinks that he’d be able to float over the ocean at the very least, or sink to the bottom of the sea.

It’s either or at this point.

Marineford, he follows Commodore Smoker off the G-2 ship, looking around at the surrounding walls, the millions upon billions of marines gathered, small and large. But, the ones that he really has to worry about are not seated yet, well, the three powerhouses are; Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu and Sengoku.

But, the shichibukai haven’t arrived yet, and neither has Ace.

“Typical, late to his own party.” Thatch comments with a heavy sigh.

He can hear the marines talking amongst themselves, about why it was a top priority to arrest one Portgas D. Ace, whether they could _actually_ win against the gathered forces of the Yonkou and all of his allies.

Which, let’s face it, Oyaji has a _fuck ton_ of allies, those who wish to be in leagues with him, who want protection and those who just like Oyaji.

He sees the den den mushi’s in place, here to assert that the Navy _will_ win. Sengoku was always a crafty bastard, back when he was actively in the front lines as a vice-admiral.

Thatch has heard the stories, when Oyaji is merry, alcohol dripping from his lips, of days against the Golden Budda and Garp the Fist.

But, now is not the time for niceties between both sides.

Thatch glances around, what can he achieve in a few hours? He doesn’t even know where to go, what to see.

Who knows, maybe he can manage to kill a few of the bastards that are going to try and harm his _nakama._

He walks confidently through the walls, noticing the contraptions that will encircle the Whitebeard pirates inside the bay, with kairoseki, it’s a pretty good strategy, all in all, but, who knows, maybe it will malfunction, after all, kairoseki isn’t _natural._

Unfortunately, that’s when he hears the Warship arrive, the one that surely holds Ace within its’ confines.

The Shichibukai assembled some time during his exploration and they turn their hungry gazes on Ace’s warship.

The den den mushi’s are turned on and their stares focus on the man being forcefully led up the steps. Except… Ace just… is dead.

Thatch is certain that the last time he saw him, he didn’t look that bad, but, Impel Down is rumoured to have extreme torture methods, not very humane, but very few people care about what happens to criminals after they’ve been imprisoned.

“Ace!” He shouts as loud as he can, he can hear the conversations rippling out at the sight of his brother.

Of course, Ace doesn’t hear him, he just looks resigned to his face, Thatch remembers a conversation between them, of a cursed bloodline, so, he supposes Ace has always believed that he would die like this one day.

Garp the Fist looks at him with similar eyes, like he knew the day would come but regardless, is unprepared for the reality of the situation.

“Ace, hang on, _when_ Oyaji, hell, your brother gets here,” because, with Mugiwara no Luffy, Thatch knows that he _will_ arrive, just doesn’t know when. “ _then,_ I’ll be able to help you, but for now, I’m sorry…”

He leaves the kairoseki stand, where his brother in chains, kneels like a dog.

It’s sickening that it’s similar to the sort of death his father received, isn’t it?

This whole fucking situation, it’s the most awful Thatch has been in, and he’s seen a lot of bull shit leading a life as the head chef of the Whitebeard pirates. But, this, it takes the cake, Ace probably wouldn’t have been hunted as much as he has been if he was born under a different lineage.

But no, instead, he’s considered to be the closer for the Golden Age of Piracy. Fat fucking chance, if the marines _do_ kill one Portgas D. Ace, well, Thatch supposes that they will see the _full_ rage of Oyaji.

 There have been few instances in which Oyaji has been truly angered, and Thatch has only witnessed _one._

And that was a long time ago, when they took over a slave ship on the way to the ‘holy’ land of Mariejois.

So yeah, Oyaji can get _angry._ But, Thatch hope it doesn’t come to that for that will mean that Ace is dead.

Walking around the perimeter of Marineford, the only visible trap is the kairoseki walls, and while they will definitely be a pain in the ass, Thatch has no doubts that with the combined allies of Whitebeard, they will be able to get into the main plaza.

“Tch, stupid ass marines, but I won’t let my guard down now, they’ve been crafty in the past.” Thatch mutters despite the fact that nobody here can hear or see him. “Now, what else do you bastards have planned?”

“Tell the executioners that they _must_ be prepared, it might happen in a second, but they need to be ready.” He walks around the corner, noticing Sengoku whispering in undertones to Aokiji who seems to have moved from his throne.

Sengoku begins the steady walk up to the execution stand, Thatch has a sinking feeling in his gut so he begins to follow the Golden Budda.

“I have an announcement for you all,” Sengoku declares from the top of the stand, “Portgas D. Ace, the death of this man today holds great significance for us all, marine, civilian and pirate. Ace! Tell me the name of your father.”

Ace looks pained and Thatch feels his ghostly blood boil to a rage, rage against Sengoku who believes himself to be doing his job, Ace glances at Sengoku and says, “My father is Whitebeard-”

“Not true!” Thatch can’t help but smirk at Ace’s defiant glare.

“It is! I only have one father and his name is Whitebeard!”

Sengoku almost sighs, Thatch can see it, but he says, “Years ago we put all our resources into the capture of one man, and we suspected that he may have a child on a certain island. Going off Cipher Pol’s vague information… Every child, every unborn child… and yet… he was never found. But I suppose that was to be expected, after all, your mother made the ultimate sacrifice to safely deliver you, she performed an incredible show of willpower for you… She deceived the _whole_ world. See, in the South Blue, there is an island called Baterilla, your mother’s name is Portgas D. Rouge.”

Thatch winces as Ace’s eyes remain wide open now, any spark of defiance gone in the face of the weight of the words Sengoku is about to deliver, “She pulled off a once in a life-time trick and kept you in her womb for twenty months.”

Sengoku allows that to settle in, the marines glancing at each other in nervous anticipation, it would be stupid if _that_ was the reason for Portgas D. Ace to be executed, “After she gave birth to you, she died, you were born a full year and three months after the father’s death, a child was born with the blood of the most evil person alive. That child was you!”

Thatch is beginning to shake, Ace’s hands are so tightly fisted that blood is slowly dripping from his hands, his teeth are grinding together and his eyes are blazing in the same self-depreciating manner he had when he arrived on the Moby Dick. “I’m sure you’re already aware that your father is… the Pirate King, Gold Roger!”

And Marineford erupts into shouting, a few screams peppered here and there, at the thought of _Gold Roger_ having an _alive_ son!

Thatch wishes he was solid in this moment more than he ever has, as is, all he can offer is a ghostly hug that doesn’t give anywhere near as much warmth as he wishes to convey. “Bastard.”

When Sengoku says that Whitebeard would’ve made Ace King as to continue the lineage Thatch jumps up, “First of all, fuck you for mentioning Ace’s lineage, second, fuck you for making presumptions, Oyaji wasn’t sure who he wanted to become King, hell, I’m pretty sure he would’ve given it to _me_ if I asked.”

It’s with grim satisfaction that he feels the walls begin to shake as Whitebeard ride in on the Moby Dick, except… it’s not all of their forces. He can tell.

Which means that they have backup, _beneath,_ it _has_ to be beneath, the sky is empty and for the New World veterans, it would be perfect, on signal, they would spring forth from the icy depths and surprise the Marines with their own extended force.

Obviously, at least Oyaji had to be present on the miniature Moby Dick to make it _believable._

His allied forces surrounding him present a strong front and Whitebeard bares a grin revealing his teeth to the Navy.

He feels the marines shiver in fear and anticipation for the battle to come, for win or lose, it was fight or die.

Before he can make it to Whitebeard, he sees the utter look of shock on Ace’s face, and, well, it breaks his heart that he would think that _Oyaji_ would leave one of his sons behind.

“Ace! Don’t you worry! We’re going to get you out of here! Ya hear me!” He doesn’t, but Thatch thinks that on some level, Ace _does_ want to be saved.

Gliding across the sea, Thatch pulls up beside Oyaji, who, is _not_ looking to be in prime condition to be fighting, gods, the nurses are going to have a _fit,_ but that’s only if Oyaji makes it out of here.

And, unfortunately, that’s not as unlikely as Thatch wished it was these days.

“Oyaji! Please! You have to listen!” He screams into Whitebeard’s ear.

Oyaji doesn’t even _glance,_ in his direction. “Dammit! Come on! Someone! You! Have! To! Hear! Me!”

Panting, he glances around, not even a subtle look. “Dammit! You all are asses!”

Sighing he resigns himself to his fate, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help to you, Oyaji.” With that, he floats up to Ace’s execution stand. “Ace, I need you to be strong, I hope your brother gets here before the allied forces are caught in the Marines trap.”

As Whitebeard’s tsunami’s are completely frozen by Aokiji’s ice, it begins.

Pure and utter chaos between both sides, fighting in tandem with their allies and killing foes, the seas will run red with the amount of blood being shed by both sides.

“Oars…” He glances at Ace’s horrified face, he remembers when Ace made Oars Jr. that hat to keep him from being burnt… it wasn’t the gift per say, but rather the thought put into it that won the giant over.

As he watches Oars Jr. fall, he hears Ace begin to cry for the amount of people being killed for him…

“It’s okay Ace, they _want_ to do this, you’re worth every drop.” He’s glad Ace can’t hear him to some extent cos he thinks that would just upset him more.

Unfortunately, he hears Sengoku release a false warning to just execute Ace then and there.

“Dammit, they’re gonna fall right into his trap!”

But, before all hope can be lost he notices something heavy falling from the sky, “Luffy!” Oh thank his lucky stars, “Dammit, I was beginning to get worried there you idiot.”

Dayum! He brought himself some sweet allies, the Revolutionary Ivankov, Crocodile, Jinbe (Thatch thought he was a Shichibukai??), and a _ton_ of others.

“Wait, those are the prisoners from Impel Down.” He hears one of the marines cry.

“Ah, that makes sense then.” Thatch says, if Luffy got to Impel Down and back out again, well… that means that not only did he lead the second legendary break out of the ‘impenetrable’ prison, but he brought along more allies, they need a lot of those by the looks of things…

“Ah! Look at your little brother go Ace!” Thatch looks at him singlehandedly block Crocodile from trying anything funny, his limbs are… _steaming_? Which he thinks is definitely not normal, not even for an akuma no mi user.

“I _will_ become the King of the Pirates!” Luffy yells, and the marines scream at his idiocy, but, Whitebeard wouldn’t harm him while they both have the same goal.

So Thatch hops of the stand and floats down to Mugiwara, he’s not very fast which is quite painful.

“Stay away Luffy! Do you know how humiliating it is to have a _younger_ brother think he can _save_ me? Go away! Nobody wants you here!” Ace yells from the stand, tears streaming down his face.

“Ace!” Luffy yells, and Thatch thinks, if Ace grew up around him, then he had to think more of himself now than he did then, right? “I’m not leaving you! You’re my brother! Gear Sado!”

Thatch watches in awe as Mugiwara’s fist blows up to be larger than the giant trying to attack him, it ploughs through the giant and he snaps back down to a miniscule size. “Mugiwara no Luffy, no, he is not Ace’s brother by blood, but rather brought up alongside him, Monkey D. Luffy’s father is none other than the Revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon!”

The marines almost pass out at the new information, “Both Dragon _and_ Roger’s sons?! Are you freaking kidding me?!”

“It doesn’t matter if Ace is not my brother in blood! He’s still my brother, and if he says Whitebeard is his father than it is! I _will_ save my brother.”

“Wow, oi! Mugiwara!”

“Yo it’s you funny hair guy!” Mugiwara almost laughs as he snaps back to size, he hasn’t been listening to the reveal of his father, Thatch can tell that he doesn’t care either.

“Yeah, whatever, my hair’s funny. It’s a trap! They’re going to encase everyone with kairoseki walls when they hit the plaza.” Thatch hurriedly explains, he doesn’t know why Mugiwara can hear or see him, but, he’s not going to question it.

“It’s a trap? We already knew they’d have traps, we just have to hope we can beat them.” Luffy explains, kicking a dozen marines out at once in a manoeuvre he’s pretty sure he saw on a chef in the Grand Line.

“Oh no, you’re as hopeless as Ace… okay! Just tell Oyaji that it’s a trap okay? Yell it if you have to.” Thatch says. “None of them see me, I don’t know why _you_ can see me, or what my purpose is, but _please,_ warn them!”

“You got it dude.” Luffy twists his body through the marines and yells as loud as he can, “Oi! Old guy! Apparently it’s a trap! kairoseki walls to trap us all!”

The marines halt immediately in surprise, as do the pirates, all is frozen for a few seconds before the marines shout, “Ehhhh?” As do the pirates.

“Thanks kid.” Whitebeard grins and Sengoku curses, how in the _world_ did he know about it?

Without another thought, Whitebeard smashes at the ice surrounding the bay, “My sons and daughters, we are pirates, and as pirates, follow your hearts! If your hearts be outside of this rescue mission, so be it! I will still be glad to call you my sons and daughters!”

The surrounding crews cheer but none attempt to leave.

“Why are you still running if it’s a trap?” Thatch asks.

“Because I have to save Ace, no matter the cost.” He sees that, the way that Mugiwara’s body looks like it’s one cut away from spontaneously combusting.

“Okay, there’s not a whole lot I can do…” Thatch says, “I’ll just wait with Ace I suppose…”

“Alrighty! I’ll see you up there!” Mugiwara smiles cheekily.

 “You will!”

The battle continues, shichibukai fighting their way through the battlefield as Mihawk joins the foray, despite the fact that Sengoku’s plan has been revealed, the pirates have no choice but to move forward as Pacifista’s accompanied by Sentomaru bring up the behind.

Suddenly, as most of the pirates are in the bay, the walls come up, but to Thatch’s horror, Oars Jr.’s body has blocked one of the main kairoseki walls, his blood must’ve gotten into the mechanism, it’s gory but Thatch thanks him for his sacrifice.

“Ryuusei Kazen!” Akainu moves from his throne and suddenly… the sky begins to rain.

The allied forces of the Whitebeard pirates scream as they are struck by magma from the sky, delivered from the Admiral, it begins to warm up the sea with how brutal and quickly the attacks are delivered.

Thatch hopes Mugiwara doesn’t do anything reckless but finds himself biting his words as he lands in front of _all three admirals!_ Holding nothing but a dripping wet mast, he’s panting and Thatch sees the true toll of the days on him.

He almost makes it through, too. If it weren’t that all three had control of kenbunshoku haki. Kizaru swats him out of the sky, he doesn’t get back up.

“Execute him now!” Sengoku says, and Thatch watches in horror as the spears descend.

For a moment… everything freezes before Crocodile emerges, both executioners swiftly dealt with. “Why am I doing this? Because _fuck you,_ Sengoku, that’s why.”

Crocodile sneers, before his head is abruptly cut off. “I’m jealous, you teamed up with Mugiwara, but not me?” Doflamingo says, hands over his heart in mock heart.

“What can I say? I don’t find myself working with dogs of the military all too often.” The pair descend into the madness, mummifying and slicing their way through the mess.

Their backup finally arrives and Thatch sighs in relief, “I didn’t say that was all of my ships did I now?” Oyaji says with a grin.

Oars Jr. lifts up the newly arrived ship and hurtles it into the bay. “This is it Ace, the final charge to save you.”

Thatch watches Luffy go down… permanently and hears Ace gasp a little, “Come on Luffy…”

“Thank god.” He’s in Oyaji’s grip, and as his slack body is thrown to Oyaji’s men to be treated, he watches as Ivankov approaches Luffy, they give him a despaired look before jabbing him with their claws. “I don’t like the look of that…”

He watches as Marco attacks Kizaru with such grace and burning anger that Thatch shivers, all of the commanders are alright so far… but the dead and injured outweigh the living right now.

He watches Ace cry about how he shouldn’t have been saved, “I wish I could slap you, you know that right?”

“But, thank you for everything!” Ace finishes and Thatch grins in satisfaction.

The executioners return and take their stands, despite the frenzied attacks of the pirates, the blades descend lower and lower before… “No!!!” Pure haoshoku haki pours out of Luffy’s lithe frame, knocking out a good portion of the remaining marines, hell, even some of the pirates.

“Well, that certainly wasn’t a surprise.” Thatch comments as the battlefield, _once again,_ falls silent in awe of Mugiwara no Luffy.

“Everybody!” Oyaji suddenly shouts, “Protect Mugiwara no Luffy!”

With that vote of confidence, suddenly the allied forces attack with even more fervour and Mr 1. And Crocodile become distracted by Mihawk. Inazuma appears from Ivankov’s hair and at this point, Thatch doubts anything else would surprise him.

Even when the stylist cuts up a path straight to the platform, “Well then…” Garp says ominously and leaps down onto the bridge.

Watching with bated breath, Monkey D. Garp is punched out of the way, offering no resistance to his youngest grandson. Thatch feels himself relax, hell, even when Sengoku turns into the Golden Budda, Mugiwara inflates himself and with that punch…

They’re freefalling, “Oi, Mugiwara, take this!” one of the executioner’s (okay what?) hands Luffy a key and Thatch whoops with joy as Ace’s cuffs are removed.

“You did it Luffy!” He says happily as he follows the duo freaking _kick ass_ together, and he thought _he_ and Ace were a good fighting duo.

“Listen, my sons and daughters, this is my final order!” Whitebeard declares, as they retreat from the bay, avoiding canon fire and akuma no mi attacks, “This is where we must part ways! And as your captain! I command that you leave this place, a father is never meant to bury his sons and daughters!”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Surprisingly, it’s Marco who yells it, having gotten free of his cuffs, “It’s Oyaji’s last order!” Thatch can see that he’s crying, and he knows that _he_ is too.

And Whitebeard brings hell to earth with a rage of a dying captain, he’s sustaining too much canon fire to be healthy, and he has many wounds inflicted from the admirals, sneaky little bastards.

They all race out, trying to fulfil his wish to their best abilities despite the pacifista’s following them and the other marines. Ace suddenly stops, near Whitebeard, he lands on his hands and knees.

“Was I a good father?”

“Of course!” It’s choked, but it’s there, and that’s all that matters.

“Goodbye, my son.”

 “Of course, fleeing from Whitebeard the second you can, what did I expect of the scum of the sea?” Akainu says, whilst casually burning pirates to a crisp with his magma. “Whitebeard is a reminder of a failure, from a bygone era now, I’d abandon him too, cowards.”

Ace slows to a halt and turns around, “What did you say?”

“Whitebeard should have crawled under his rock a long time ago.” He sneers.

“Dammit Ace!” Thatch yells as Ace jumps at the bastard. “Get out of here!”

But… Ace doesn’t listen, and Thatch watches as Luffy falls over, his legs finally failing him. “Ace’s vivre card.”

Thatch’s eyes widen impossibly as time slows down, he watches as Akainu’s gaze shifts to Luffy’s helpless one, and Ace… well, he protects his brother.

“Luffy, I’m sorry…” Ace whispers. “I can’t talk loud enough for the rest to hear, so please… pass on what I’m about to say. I know that I’m worthless and even though I have this evil blood in my veins. Thank you, for loving me…”

Ace falls forward, Luffy, unable to support his weight any longer, he starts to cry, slowly, but gaining speed until he’s screaming, jaw unhinged on an unnatural angle, his big brother’s blood staining his hands.

Luffy’s screams will always haunt Thatch’s mind. As Akainu goes to finish his work, Vista and Marco move forward quickly, intercepting the bastard’s attack. As Jinbe gets Luffy out of there, Thatch remains.

He _has_ to see this to the end, despite the tears flowing down his face, he has already mourned his family, maybe _one_ day he’ll see them again, but until then…

Whitebeard slams into Akainu with the force of ten tonnes, pressing the admiral into the ground, in that moment, Oyaji truly looks like a demon, Akainu has no chance. And Thatch takes sever satisfaction, watching him be pressed into the ground.

But the last thing to truly top of the icing on the cake… Thatch notices the battleship around the time Oyaji does.

Blackbeard… his blood boils at that name.

“Oyaji! I’m glad I’ll see you die.” Blackbeard grins, evil as evil comes.

“You are no longer my son!” Whitebeard slams into Teach.

“How does it feel to not be able to use earthquakes old man?” Blackbeard grins, his power cutting off Oyaji’s akuma no mi.

Oyaji pins down the bastard with his bisento and proceeds to choke him, Thatch is feeling… odd to say the least… like… there’s something he could do…

He focuses on the rage. Oh, how easy it is to give in to the pure rage he feels shaking his core, Blackbeard killed him! He snarls, he’s stronger than he ever was on Moby Dick, his whole arm goes through Blackbeard’s chest, this time, instead of harmlessly going through, he feels the wet stickiness of blood submerging his arm, he smashes through Teach’s ribcage and before the shattered remains of bones can impale his heart…

He grins, and grips his treasure, ripping his arm out of Blackbeard’s chest with a sickening squelch, he knows that Oyaji can see the monster he has become as the entirety of Marineford watch in awe as Teach is no more.

“Thatch?” Oyaji sounds ancient when he speaks, and he turns, pulsing heart still in hand, fat encasing the stuttering heart.

“Oyaji, I did it, I got my revenge.” He says needlessly.

“I see that, you did well, my son. I thank you for being a part of my life, although, I believe I will see you soon.” Oyaji’s skin turns steaming pink, the same as Luffy’s and Thatch knows that the strain on his body will kill him in mere seconds.

He drops the disgusting heart and feels a distinct tug, he’s done what he came back for now, he can move on, but does he want to? Why not stay here and use some of that wondrous rage?

But, he could harm people he loves doing that.

So, he watches with lidded eyes as Whitebeard shouts the last bit of encouragement to sustain the pirate era. “It’s time to go, my son, let us go find Ace.”

***

The place they’re in now… it’s weird, it’s in between everything and as such, well, they create the rules.

Thatch has a plan, he knows that Whitebeard knows it, as does Ace. Out of the three of them (plus millions stuck here too) he’s the strongest. He has the deepest connection to life now, because, while Ace and Whitebeard have stronger ties to the living, Thatch _wants_ to live.

More than they do, which is sad, but also, he sees it as an opportunity.

He’ll take the Marines down to the ocean and dance on their bones.

So what? He’s a bloody pirate. He can do whatever the fuck he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Sorry if there's mistakes, let me know if it's riddled, i've had a cursory glance but that's it.. yikes.  
> Let me know what you thought when you get the time.   
> Right! the reason Thatch swore so much towards the end is cos i watched Kingsman 2 tonight and it really just influenced my speaking patterns cos sexy brits!   
> The inspiration from Supernatural is why Thatch became so dark at the end because ghosts are basically there because they're tied to by a person or an object, or their bones. But anyway, if a ghost is angry at how they die, their negative energy can be converted to kinetic energy and make them supercharged in a way, thus turning them into a Poltergeist, usually, Poltergeists become what they are because of violent deaths or because the person is very angry at well, anything. So, Thatch kind of became a Poltergeist because he hung around too long, but because Blackbeard was the real reason he was 'stuck', he solved his own problem.
> 
> And Luffy was the only one to see him because of that whole 'will of D thing' that none of us really understand but at least he understands animals. so is it too much of a stretch for him to see ghosts? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and happy holidays!


End file.
